Silence is Golden
by RaineyDais
Summary: After meeting at a young age, the mayor's daughter, Zelda, and a mute orphan, Link, become friends, and they form a close bond, however, they both realize their feelings over time. Rewrite of the story the same name, Zelink, Modern Au.*Haitus*
1. Chapter 1

**Silence is Golden REDUX Chapter 1 (Started on 9/28/2016, originally posted in Jan 2015)**

 **A/N- Okay, I am a man who can realize my mistakes. this is a re-writing of Chapter 1 of Silence is Golden. I plan on rewriting most of the chapters of this fic, either by doing a complete rewrite, or adding a few paragraphs. The fic will also be restructured, be it for better or worse.  
Some chapters will remain untouched, but be in different places in the fic. If a chapter is moved, the title will indicate it. Others... well, they won't exist, or be combined with other chapters to form a more... lengthy chapter. Chapters that have been touched will have REDUX in the title, much like RWBY's Premium Well story, without the alcohol related chapter names. I plan on writing/rewriting the chapters in bulk, so that if I burn out, I can still post until I regain the motivation. The original will still be up on both sites, but never updated. Sorry if I sadden you by the news, but most new content will take place before current chapter 11 chronologically, at least until I hit that place in time.  
I plan to have the first five chapters take place before the high school antics take place. The elementary school chapters will be as a past tense thing, with the other chapters being in present tense. After that, if I feel motivated to not have sudden random plot twist, I might have it go to college. Maybe. Probs not.  
Well, onward to Chapter One Redux**

 **Soundtrack- My custom writing playlist. Will post link to a thingy eventually. At time of posting, the Killers.**

 **Chapter One Redux**

 _ **POV: Zelda Harkinian, Age thirteen, remembering age seven  
**_ "Daddy, there's a boy at my school who can't speak. What's wrong with him?" I had asked my father one day.  
My father, being the man he was, just laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing is wrong with him, Zelda. He's just different than you," he had said, still smiling.  
"But why?" I always kept asking questions. Still do, actually.  
"He might have been born like that, or got sick as a baby. There are many reasons why he might not be able to talk, Zel. Other than that, he isn't any different than you or Sheik," He had explained, lifting me onto his knee.  
"The others call him mean names. They say that he's a loser and that we shouldn't hang out with him,"  
"Now that is mean. You haven't been saying anything like that to him have you?" I shook my head to this. "Tell you what, Zelly. Tomorrow, during recess, bring a pen and paper, and go up to him. You can talk to him like that, writing back and forth,"  
"But what if I get made fun of?"  
He shook his head, smiling slightly. "Then you get made fun of. Zel, those words cannot hurt you, okay? That boy seems to need a friend, and you should be that friend. Okay?"  
I nodded and grinned, exposing several missing teeth. "Okay, daddy! I will talk to him tomorrow!" I had declared before racing off to my room to play with my toys. 

_The next day_

I remember talking to the boy for the first time fairly well. I think that I still have the notebook we spoke in lying around in my room  
It was recess, and I walked up to the boy, who was sitting on the edge of the playground.  
"Hi! I'm Zelda!" I had said, grinning. I had almost forgotten to give him the pen and notebook, and laughed. "Here ya go! We can talk using it!"  
He looked up at me, and took the book, scribbling something in a barely readable way that only second grader could manage.  
{I'm Link}, he had written.  
Link Kokiri, the boy who had soon become one of my best friends. The boy who inspired me to learn sign language.  
We had talked throughout recess, and he had given me his guardian's phone number.

"Daddy! His name's Link!" I was very happy to have gained a new friend.  
"The boy who can't speak? Link is his name?"  
I nodded, and handed him the notebook. "He gave me his dad's phone number!"  
Dad had gone and dialed the number, and put it on speaker.  
"Hello, this is the Kokiri orphanage. How may I assist you toady?"  
When he heard this line, Dad's eyes had widened. I was merely puzzled.  
He motioned for me to go away, but I had stuck around just outside the door.  
"Hello, this is Mayor Leon Harkinian. Does a boy named Link happen to be residing there?" I heard him ask.  
"Oh, Mr. Harkinian, greetings. Link does, in fact, live here. Why do you ask? Did he cause trouble?" The person on the phone had responded.  
"Not at all. You see, my daughter, Zelda, had met him at school today, and he gave this number,"  
I heard a laugh come from the phone. "That's your Zelda? Link's been smiling wider than usual ever since he got back. Told me that a nice little girl named Zelda became friend ever, the first one his age,"  
"That's great! I was hoping to know more about Link, once a nosy little princess quits eavesdropping, that is," He looked behind him, right at me.  
I had left the room after that, reminding myself that I had to tell mom about Link when we were to visit her.

 _ **Zelda, still thirteen, remembering age ten**_

Link and I had been friends for three years when a big, burly Gerudo kid (who I later learned was named Gannondorf, and his father had tormented my mother in school as well) had stolen my three favorite necklaces and hid them from me.  
I went straight to Link for help, as he was my best friend. It helped that I had immediately asked father to help me learn sign language.  
"Link!" I had yelled, crying my eyes out.  
'Yes, Z?' He signed to me, his face filled with as much concern as a ten year old could muster.  
He left as soon as I could finish explaining the situation, and I didn't see him for almost a week, which made me cry even more.  
At the end of the week, I heard someone knocking at the door, and dad immediately brought Link into the house. He really liked Link.  
Link was covered in scratches and bruises, but he was smiling like he had just one a horseback riding competition.  
"Link! What happened to you!"  
He held out three necklaces. The ones that had been stolen.  
'I just went around searching for them, Z. I met some really nice people while doing it, but that big mean kid kept making fun of me,' HE had signed while giving the necklaces.  
"I found the green one at the orphanage. Rusl found it while walking around the school, waiting for the littler kids. He gave it to me as soon as I asked,' He took his time with signing, since I was still a beginner. 'Then I met a Goron named...'  
"I couldn't catch that, Link. What was his name?"  
'Darunia. He's really strong. He said that the bully stole something of his as well, and if I found it, I could have the necklaces he found. He was really nice about it though. He's a really cool person, but I was lucky that I had my notebook on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Update:  
So let me apologize, first off, for the very, VERY late false alarm update. I am truly sorry to those who actually enjoyed the swill I called Silence is Golden, and to those few who enjoyed my (now removed) RWBY story, Out of the SHDWs. I really have no reasons as to why I haven't written that should justify being forgiven. But let me attempt to do so here.  
My last attempt at actually writing a chapter of FF-related content, whether it be a not-posted one-shot or an update to a story was actually the first chapter of Silence is Golden's rewrite. Which was started last September, last updated in January (according to my new computer at least. I checked the file, and it was nowhere near as updated as I recall the chapter being, so maybe I have shit memory or I wrote it on my old PC and had my backup files from a previous version). It's been six months since I even looked at the damned thing. Now, at this point, it is a well-known fact that I have shit-level update speed, but six months of not even attempting is a bit much for me. Once again, I apologize.  
Now most of this will be BS excuses, but I figure, I owe it to you guys to update you on my (rather hectic) life. Within the past however-many months, I have been accepted into a college (If you wish to know which one, PM me, if it really matters. I am open about my life and whereabouts), graduated from a high school, gone through 2 relationships (one of which is really on and off, and the other tried accusing me of getting her pregnant. She lied), began packing for college, began moderation of multiple different discord servers, and mixing some music (and publishing tracks from 6 years ago), along with having a newly-found social life. Much busier than I usually am. Due to this, I have rarely had time to sit down and write without being bugged, and when I did, friends (or bf/gfs) called me out on ignoring them. Not exactly ideal writing environment.  
Usually I would be able to power through the bullshit and update with my patented Ridiculously Small Chapters. But all that bs has led me to get extremely burnt out on writing, both FF and my original work, which I have failed to complete NanoWrimo with multiple times now.  
As for right now, other than packing up my entire existence for another BS move (to my old place of residence, for college), I kinda lack internet (uploading this by way of friend's incredibly slow internet).  
Well, these 500 or so words are basically to say, don't be surprised if I don't update again for another good month or 5, or if you find my stories completely missing, in favor of straight-up replacing them with newer, hopefully better written works in the RWBY or Fire Emblem fandoms, due to having more knowledge of those on hand than of the LoZ games.  
Once again, to you four or so fans, I am so sorry for not updating. If you want good stories in the Zelda Community to hold you off, I'll name-drop some right here.  
 _Hit List_ and _From the Dust_ by ZestyCrouton  
 _Trusting Trust_ by NaryuSapphire

 _Loveless_ by Chameleon Eyes  
W _hat We Saw From the Outside_ by Wavebreeze (another Mute!Link HS AU, but well written and angsty)  
 _Bright as Night_ by Allendra  
 _The Hero of Wolves_ by The Wolfess  
 _Firefly_ by Blizzaga Saga  
 _Confessions of a Queen and Her Knight_ by myshadowspirit  
 _Forgotten Demons_ by Celeborn00

 _The Legend of Zelda: Rise of Majora_ by DeMoNzMaGiC  
 _The Legend of Zelda: Only Chosen Love_ by Shinigami-Zelda-sama

The combined lengths of these stories (and others by these authors) should keep y'all busy till I regain my passion for writing and the time to commit to it. Thanks for reading what I had put out in the past, and have great lives, guys.  
Love,  
FRZNHeir  
RaineyDais  
Justin  
Aleksander  
I didn't know which one to put down, so I figured all of the names I go by.


End file.
